Super Mario: A Thousand Years
by JCthewriter
Summary: A Luigi x Daisy wedding story! Please read and review! Rated T because of something in the story. There is a sequel!


**Hallo! Here's a short story; a song fic if I may add (in my case turns into a "long" story -_-;), about Luigi and Daisy getting married! Something different for a change, got an idea after watching clips from ****_Breaking Dawn_****, btw, I am not a Twilight person... Just -a sayin'... **

**Lulz. **

**~Enjoy! :D **

**P.S I was listening to ****_A Thousand Years _****by Christina Perry (most of my imagination came from it for this story)**

**P.P.S Happy 4th of July everyone! Review and tell me what you're planning to do today! (Don't say fireworks because I know everyone will just say that. Face it, we all will be.) **

* * *

_"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to brave, how can I love when I'm afraid...To fall? ...One step closer..." _

Daisy had three people around her doing numerous stuff to her; Peach doing her nails, Hero doing her hair, and her mother talking to her. _I'm so nervous..._ Daisy thinks to herself, she felt shaky but this is the day she was waiting for her whole life. _But I can't wait to start a new life with Luigi_, the thought of being with him made her calm again. There was one draw back though, her father still didn't approve of Luigi. this always had disappointed Daisy but she decided to not let that bother her today.

"Daisy? You look gorge! I'm so jealous!" Hero exclaims, Daisy was snapped out of her thoughts when Hero spoke. Daisy looked at herself through the mirror, she looked like a completely different person. Her hair was in a perfect bun but two pieces were still loose. Her nails were french tips and were glossy, and her makeup was natural but her lips were super shiny and were a deep pink shade.

"Hero! Peach! I love it! Thank you!" Daisy squealed, as her mother set a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her mother,

"My baby girl is all grown up! I'm so proud of you, hun!" her mother cried joyfully, tightly hugging her daughter. In truth, her mother, Rose **(I picked it because it's a name of a flower...)**, and Daisy looked a like in some ways but their personalities were complete opposite. She has her own perky spirit, she didn't get it from her father either. Rose says Daisy's spirit is from her Grandmother; Rose's mother. Daisy got up from the chair and pulled away from her mother's hug,

"I should get dressed now, Mom." Daisy lightly grins, going into the Dressing Room. She took her dress off the hook and fluffed it out a bit before putting it on. Her dress was something she had pictured when she was little; a flowy gown but not too long. It had no sleeves but sweet heart chest line. It was perfect, and "So, is she," as Luigi complemented many times in their lives.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more...," _

Daisy slipped the dress on and turned and looked at herself through the mirror. She had kept a necklace around her neck, Luigi had given to her for her 19th birthday. It had a Sapphire in it's crest; her birthstone. Daisy really loved it, she has been wearing it everyday since she had got it. She really was grown up, it did seem like yesterday where Luigi and her were just best friends and played together on the swings. She will _never_ forget those memories, until the she dies...

...

Luigi only stood in a room, already dressed and his hair perfectly combed back. He started to shave his mustache because it wanted to look different from his brother, Mario. Honestly, he preferred it that way; everyone always says he looks better without it. Even Mario, speaking of him, Mario stood in the doorway. His hands were in his pockets, he had a typical suite on nothing but his vest was red. Mario had married Peach a few years ago; meaning about two. Mario was already 25 but still looked great for his age. Bowser had _finally_ stopped kidnapping Peach a while ago, the Mushroom Kingdom and the Dark World had agreed to sign a Peace Treaty. Mario walked over to his younger brother looking through the same mirror Luigi was. Mario set a hand on his little brother's shoulder,

"Nervous, Bro?" he asked, looking at him,

"You have no idea." Luigi says, sighing. It seemed though, something else was bothering Luigi. Mario was determined to figure out what it was. He didn't want his brother worrying about anything today.

"Something bother you, Luigi?" Mario questions, fixing his tie. Luigi didn't know what to say, he honestly couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that NEVER leaves his mind. Luigi had struggled with an eating disorder a few years ago **(I DO NOT want to offend anyone with one; stay strong my friends!)**, he always been in recovery ever since. "Whether it means in treatment or at home," he always quotes. Luigi felt confident again, but sometimes his self-conscientiousness gets the best of him. Mario heard no answer from Luigi so he asks again, "Bro? I don't want you to worry so much, today is your day as well as Daisy's. Daisy wouldn't want you to worry either, would she?" Luigi shook his head in agreement,

"No, she wouldn't. But-

"C'mon bro, it's not going to be that bad! Have fun! Alright? Now, before your life starts, tell me what's on your mind?" Mario started to be concerned about what Luigi was thinking.

"It's just my eating disorder, I'm afraid it will come back." Luigi sounded pained, he crossed his arms and went to go sit down in the chair next to the mirror. Luigi sighed again, resting his head in the palm of his hands. Mario had forgotten how much that changed their lives, Mario could tell his brother was under some pressure. This was the last thing he wanted Luigi to worry about,

"Bro, you'll be fine, the doctor said you're in a safe range. Remember?" Luigi nodded, remembering what went down at the doctor's office.

"Yes."

"Weegie, it's been to long for anything to happen to you again, okay? That's the last thing you should be worrying about. Just have fun today okay?"

" 'K." Luigi responds,

"Look, I know today seems stressful but trust me you'll forget about you're past as soon as you guys are together again. Am I clear on that?"

"Loud and clear." Luigi says, lifting his head up, and standing.

"Good, now, chin up and smile on!" **(****_catching fire referenc_**_**e :D)**_Luigi laughed at what his brother said, and did smile.

"Thanks, big bro." He says, hugging him.

"No problem, little bro." Mario hugs him tightly, and even Mario couldn't help but smile.

...

The Ceremony was quite casual but was beautiful at the same time. Set at the lake house's open front, the sun was just setting. Creating a remarkable background, Mario couldn't believe his little brother was already getting married. He smiled while thinking of all the good times they had as kids. He will never forget them anyways, because there are more to come.

About an hour later Mario was already at the alter as well as Luigi. Everyone waited on Daisy as all the bridesmaids came out wearing the same gown. They wore a short dress just below the knees and had straps and looked flowy and it was a deep purple color. Then the time finally came for Daisy to walk down the aisle. There. She stood with her father in the doorway as music played. Daisy had chosen not to taken the throne after her parents' death because she wanted a free lifestyle, like Luigi's. Luigi had gladly agreed with Daisy not to take the throne either. Mario and Peach live a normal lifestyle too, to Peach this felt odd, but gladly excepted it. She felt freer than ever, she loved the freeness of her husband's lifestyle. All eyes were on Daisy as she walked down, nothing in the world mattered at that moment. All she could look at was Luigi, her eyes burned into his as his did the same. _She's a flawless beauty_, Luigi thought to himself. Mario took a quick glance over at Peach to see her reaction, she looked teary-eyed. _She's so emotional_...Mario thought, _but that's one reason why I love her_. Then Mario looked next to him to see Luigi smiling wide, as she walked down the aisle. Daisy had the biggest smile on her face, it seemed to light up to whole entire day even more. Their eyes were locked on each other as soon as she made her way up to the alter. She hugged her father one last time and Daisy's father gave Luigi Daisy's hand. The preacher started to talk and Luigi and Daisy seemed to have block out his speech. Until the moment finally came when he said,

"Now share your vows." Luigi spoke first,

"Daisy, ever since we first met I had always loved you. I remember the first time I finally admitted I loved you; that _really_ cold winter day..." (This was followed by a few chuckles from the guests), Mario smiled as his brother said his vows. He really truly has grown up, not just physically but emotionally too. Mario had stopped thinking and started listening again, "And now, you've got me until the end." Daisy started her own vows,

"Luigi, it never took me a minute to realize that I had a soft-spot for you. Guess what? I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more." **(yes, vows typically aren't this short but I wanted it short and sweet)**.

"May we have the rings?" Toad came over and handed Luigi and Daisy each others rings. They both repeated what the Preacher told them to say to each other, by the time they were done, he already had said, "Kiss your bride." Under his breath, Luigi whispered so only Daisy can hear,

"I love you."

"I love _you_." Daisy matched his tone, and they shared a kiss. It was sweet and full passion. Together they walked off the alter as everyone cheered and clapped for them. Even Mario and Peach shared a little kiss.

...

The reception lasted for longer than planned but no one cared. It didn't matter anyways, because Luigi and Daisy were already on their way to honeymoon. Before they left they said "good-bye" to all of their family and thanked them for showing up. But they talked to Mario , Peach and Daisy's family longer,

"Well, I hope you two have fun, and...Be safe." Daisy's mother says, with a grin. Hugging both of them,

"Mom!" Daisy said a little embarrassed.

"Daisy, chill. Don't worry Mrs. Sarassland, we'll be fine." Luigi defends, chuckling slightly.

"NO fooling around with my daughter! YOU HEAR ME!?" Daisy's father, Richard says, angry already.

"Richard! Calm down! Just because their married now doesn't give you a right to still be mean to him!" Rose yells, defending Luigi. Luigi never really got along with Daisy's parents, especially her father, but her mother was starting to like him. Well, she had to start now.

"Life starts now, I guess." Luigi says with a sigh.

"Well, mom, dad, I'd love to stay and chat but we have to be somewhere soon." Daisy says trying to get a move on.

"Alright, come on Richard, give them some space." Rose says, grabbing his hand. They gave Daisy a hug good-bye and left. Next was Mario and Peach, Daisy talked to Peach while Mario and Luigi had their own conversation.

"Well bro, you're married now. Whaddya think?"

"I've only been married for a day, Mario. But my expectations aren't too high, it's going to be interesting though."

"Well, you never know, Luigi. Have a good time alright? Give us a call when you're back in town, okay?" He says, hugging his brother tightly, still having a hard time believing this was his little brother's wedding. Now, he was leaving for a new life with the person he truly loves.

"Have fun, Luigi!" Peach says walking over joining the hug. As soon as they pulled away from each other, Luigi said to Mario

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know when we're back. And... I've got NO regrets." Mario nods and smiles watching his brother walk away towards Daisy. They got into the car, and waved back to everyone.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy arrived at their honeymoon quite late because of traffic. Daisy had fallen asleep on Luigi's shoulder, as they drove up to the house they'd be staying at. Luigi looked down at Daisy, and smiled. The driver put the car in park and waited for them to get out. Luigi got out first and carefully and gently slid Daisy out and carried her bridal style out into the house. Luigi didn't notice the driver had left as Daisy stirred awake. She moaned as he set her down on the couch,

"Wha-?" She tried to say as she opened her eyes, Luigi sat down next to her as she sat up. Still in her wedding dress she smoothed it down as she looked at her new husband.

"We're at the house already, Daisy." He says quietly, smiling.

"Woah, that was fast." she says looking around,

"You fell asleep soon as we pull out of the church."

"Heh, sorry about that, guess the wedding wore me out."

"No problem, it made me tired too."

"Then maybe we should get to bed huh?" She asks getting up, "C'mon." She held out her hand, Luigi took it and pulled her near. He held her in place,

"Yeah, maybe in a minute." then he kissed her lightly.

"Yeah just maybe..." She rested her head on his chest, she heard the steady heart beat of his. she lifted her head up and pulled away slightly, "Well, I think we should get into more comfortable clothes, what do you think, Luigi?"

"Ya know, you're right. I'm sick of wearing a tux." Daisy laughed and lead him to the bedroom. Daisy changed in the bathroom and changed into a baggy t-shirt and some loose fitting shorts. Luigi dressed in one of his typical t-shirts he would wear around the house back at home and a pair of shorts. Daisy came out to find Luigi already tucked in bed, she crawled over him but he scooted her over next to him.

"You okay?" She asks leaning into his embrace, getting under the covers. Her head was his chest again, she felt safe in his arms as if nothing could harm her. Luigi's sinewy arms wrapped around her, he rubbed her back slowly; the way she loved it. Daisy then fell asleep, into a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Probably one of my favorites so far, I'm working on the sequel already! **

_**A Thousand Years**_** is by Christina Perry, she owns the song! Song link is in my profile! **

**Please review! **

**~Jax :D ****Auf Wiedersehen****! **


End file.
